yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of driverless trains
The London Underground's Victoria line, opened in 1967, was the first line operated with Automatic Train Operation ATO. Many lines now operate like that, with the aim of improving the frequency of service. Since then, ATO technology has been developed to enable trains to operate without a driver in a cab: either with an attendant roaming within the train, or with no staff on board. This list focuses heavily on trains in the classical sense used for large-scale metros and railways but does include a few people mover systems. The list is ordered in descending order of the degree of automation. It uses the Grade of Automation classifications specified by the standard IEC 62290‐1.http://webstore.iec.ch/webstore/webstore.nsf/artnum/036384!opendocument These are explained diagrammatically by the UITP * In a Grade of Automation 4 (GoA4) system like the Copenhagen Metro, trains are capable of operating automatically at all times, including door closing, obstacle detection and emergency situations. On-board staff may be provided for other purposes, e.g. customer service, but are not required for safe operation. * In a Grade of Automation 3 (GoA3) system like the Docklands Light Railway, trains run automatically from station to station but a staff member is always in the train, with responsibility for door closing and handling of emergency situations. In a GoA3 system, the train cannot operate safely without the staff member on board. * In a Grade of Automation 2 (GoA2) system with ATO like London Underground Victoria line, trains run automatically from station to station but a driver is in the cab, with responsibility for door closing, obstacle detection on the track in front of the train and handling of emergency situations. Grade of Automation 4 Systems These systems are capable of unattended train operation (UTO), although some operators may choose to staff trains anyway. Europe * Copenhagen Metro - line 1, line 2 - Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro. * Barcelona Metro line 9 - Siemens Trainguard MT CBTC * Barcelona Metro line 10- Siemens Trainguard MT CBTC * Turin Metro Line M1 - VAL type system - opened in section 1 on 4 February 2006 for the 2006 Winter Olympics, completed in 2014. First fully automatic metro in Italy. * Rome Metro Line C - Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro - opened in 2015 * Milan Metro Line 5 - Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro - opened in 2013 * Brescia Metro - Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro - opened in 2015 * London Gatwick Airport -Innovia APM 100 inter-terminal people mover built by Bombardier Transportation * London Stansted Airport Transit System inter-terminal people mover using Bombardier Innovia APM * Paris Métro Line 14 - opened on 15 October 1998 - Siemens Trainguard MT CBTC * Paris Métro Line 15, 16, 17 and 18 - Planned to open the first portion in 2022 and to be completed in 2030 * Paris Métro Line 1 - Upgraded from manual operation with first GoA4 trains operating in mixed mode (driven trains and driverless trains) from 3 November 2011. Last manually driven train was removed by end of 2012 - Siemens CBTC * Orlyval - opened on 2 October 1991 between Antony and Orly-Sud - VAL system. * CDGVAL - VAL system. * Rennes Metro - VAL system. * Toulouse Metro - VAL system. * Lille Metro - inaugurated on 25 April 1983, the first using the VAL system. * Lyon Metro Line D Rubber-tyred trains controlled by a system known as MAGGALY (Métro Automatique à Grand Gabarit de l’Agglomération Lyonnaise). - Siemens Trainguard MT CBTC * Nuremberg U-Bahn - U2, U21 and U3 lines. * Lausanne Metro - line M2, by Alstom Urbalis * Budapest Metro - Line 4 Railway Gazette International May 2014, pg 15. North America system]] system]] * Airport Transit System at O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, Illinois - VAL system. * AirTrain at San Francisco International Airport in San Francisco, California * Detroit People Mover in Detroit, Michigan * JTA Skyway in Jacksonville, Florida * TPA Monorail and Shuttle at Tampa International Airport in Tampa, Florida * ExpressTram at Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport in Romulus, Michigan * AirTrain JFK in Jamaica, New York * AeroTrain at Washington Dulles International Airport in Sterling, Virginia * ATL Skytrain at Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport in Atlanta, Georgia * The Plane Train at Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport in Atlanta, Georgia * Metromover in Miami, Florida * Morgantown Personal Rapid Transit in Morgantown, West Virginia * Las Vegas Monorail in Las Vegas, Nevada * Denver International Airport Automated Guideway Transit System at Denver International Airport in Denver, Colorado * Satellite Transit System at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport in SeaTac, Washington * SkyTrain in Vancouver, British Columbia — the longest driverless network in the world. * LINK Train at Toronto Pearson International Airport in Toronto, Ontario South America * São Paulo Metro Line 4 - Yellow - Siemens Trainguard MT CBTC * São Paulo Metro Future Line 6 - Orange * São Paulo Metro Line 15 - Silver * São Paulo Metro Future Line 17 - Gold * Lima Metro Line 2, by AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro * Lima Metro Line 4, by AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro Asia - Sungai Buloh-Kajang Line, one of the train that operate in fully automated, driverless train.]] * Hong Kong – Disneyland Resort Line. Most trains have an attendant on board. * Hong Kong – South Island Line (East) - UTO by Alstom Urbalis * Delhi – Pink Line (Delhi Metro) Under construction, inauguration scheduled for early 2017; initially with an attendant on board. * Delhi – Magenta Line (Delhi Metro) Under construction, inauguration scheduled for early 2017; initially with an attendant on board. * Kuala Lumpur – Rapid KL – Kelana Jaya Line – SelTrac CBTC – Commenced operations in 1998. * Kuala Lumpur – Rapid KL – Sungai Buloh-Kajang Line – Cityflo 650 CBTC * Kuala Lumpur – KLIA Aerotrain – Bombardier Innovia APM 100 * Manila LRT Line 2 * Singapore – Bukit Panjang LRT Line by Bombardier CITYFLO 550 * Singapore – Sengkang LRT Line * Singapore – Punggol LRT Line * Singapore – Changi Airport Skytrain * Singapore – North East MRT Line by Alstom Urbalis 300 * Singapore – Circle MRT Line by Alstom Urbalis 300 * Singapore – Downtown MRT Line by Siemens Trainguard Sirius CBTC * Dubai Metro the longest driverless network in Asia * Busan-Gimhae Light Rail Transit * Busan Subway Line 4 * Daegu - Daegu Metro Line 3 * Incheon - Incheon Airport Maglev * Incheon - Incheon Subway Line 2 * Seoul - Shinbundang Line * Uijeongbu - U Line * Yongin - Everline – Cityflo 650 CBTC * Tokyo - Yurikamome * Tokyo - Nippori-Toneri Liner * Yokohama - Kanazawa Seaside Line * Nagoya - Linimo (Commuter Maglev, built for Expo 2005) * Osaka - Nanko Port Town Line * Kobe - Kobe New Transit (world's first GoA4 line) * Hiroshima - Skyrail Midorizaka Line (People Mover monorail) * Taipei Metro - Wenhu Line. Each train has an attendant on board, the number of which has been gradually decreasing. By September 2017 trains will only have attendants in long tunnel sections. * Shanghai Metro Line 10 by Alstom Urbalis. Operated with a driver in a cab. * Beijing Metro Yanfang Line - planned Grade of Automation 3 Systems * London Docklands Light Railway, opened in 1987 * Barcelona Metro line 11 – Siemens Trainguard MT CBTC * Beijing Subway Airport Express, Beijing Subway – Alstom CBTC (this system is operated by a driver in a cab) * Sofia Metro – line 3, scheduled for 2018-2019 * Kuala Lumpur – Rapid KL – Ampang Line – SelTrac CBTC Grade of Automation 2 systems Europe * Paris Métro Line 2 * Paris Métro Line 3 OCTYS system provides ATP and high level ATO with mobile block system - Siemens CBTC * Paris Métro Line 4 * Paris Métro Line 5 OCTYS system * Paris Métro Line 6 * Paris Métro Line 7 * Paris Métro Line 8 * Paris Métro Line 9 OCTYS System * Paris Métro Line 11 * Paris Métro Line 12 * Paris Métro Line 13 * Paris RER Line A - Utilizes the SACEM system,one of the most advanced traffic control systems and enables extremely short spacing (under 90 seconds in stations, under 2 minutes in tunnels). * London's Victoria line opened 1967. * London's Central line converted to automated operation in the mid-1990s (a member of staff opens & closes the train doors monitors the train and fixes faults on board. Drivers drive the trains on Sundays and Bank holidays. All shunt moves are made by the drivers and whenever the train stops for fail safe reasons such as excess wheel spin or sliding the driver takes over; at other times trains are computer driven). * London's Jubilee line converted to automated operation in 2011 (a member of staff opens & closes the train doors, drives the train on Sundays, fixes faults).Transport for London Tube Upgrade Plan * London's Northern line converted in 2012 (a driver operates the doors and presses buttons to start the train, the train is driven manually on Sundays, and can be driven in manual outside of peak hours). * Glasgow Subway Uses driver. The introduction of fully automated trains will begin in 2020. * Munich U-Bahn (driver operates the doors and handles emergency situations, accelerating and braking is fully automated; a fully driverless turning at terminus stations is planned) * Vienna U-Bahn uses the same system as Munich with fully driverless turning at some terminuses (e.g. U2) * Budapest Line 3 - converted to automated operation in 1990 (a member of staff opens & closes the train doors) * Bilbao Metro Line 1 * Bilbao Metro Line 2 * Barcelona Metro line 1 * Barcelona Metro line 2 * Barcelona Metro line 3 * Barcelona Metro line 5 * Madrid Metro Line 1 - Bombardier CBTC * Madrid Metro Line 3 * Madrid Metro Line 4 * Madrid Metro Line 5 * Madrid Metro Line 6 - Bombardier CBTC * Madrid Metro Line 7 - Invensys CBTC * Madrid Metro Line 8 * Madrid Metro Line 9 * Madrid Metro Line 10 * Madrid Metro Line 11 * Madrid Metro Line 12 * Madrid Metro Branch line * Saint Petersburg Metro Line 2 - system "Dvizhenie" * Kazan Metro - system "Dvizhenie" * Ankara Metro Uses a modified version of Toronto subway's H6 subway model made by Bombardier Transportation and configured for driverless operation. * İstanbul Metro Line M2 Yenikapi - Haciosman * İstanbul Metro Line M3 Kirazli - Olympic Village / Basaksehir * İstanbul Metro Line M4 Kadikoy - Kartal * Stockholm Metro Green Line (Lines T17, T18 and T19) * Stockholm Metro Red Line (Lines T13 and T14) will begin ATO operation in 2014 - Ansaldo STS CBTC * Helsinki Metro (including Länsimetro/Västmetron extension) has had various attempts at automation since the 1970s and, as of 2016, none of them successful. * Milan Metro Line 3 North America * Montreal Metro Line 1 Green, Line 2 Orange and Line 5 Blue, opened in 1966 (Lines 1 and 2) and 1986 (Line 5), operates in ATO mode introduced since 1976. A member of staff closes the train doors (doors are usually opened automatically unless the driver requests otherwise) but does not normally drive the trains. * Toronto Subway and RT is expected to have ATC/ATO implemented on the Yonge–University–Spadina Line and the Bloor–Danforth Line by 2016 and 2020 respectively. The Scarborough RT, which uses the same trains as the Vancouver SkyTrain and the Detroit People Mover, already runs on an ATC/ATO system. * Bay Area Rapid Transit in San Francisco opened in 1972. (A member of staff closes the train doors but does not normally drive the trains). * PATCO Speedline between Philadelphia and New Jersey operates in automated mode since 1969, but can be overridden by a staff member. * Washington Metro has an automated mode, where the driver is responsible for opening and closing of doors and of overriding the system. However, the system has been operating in manual mode since the June 2009 Washington Metro train collision, and plans are to operate in manual mode until newer railcars are delivered. * New York City Subway BMT Canarsie Line began automatic train operation in early 2012 - Siemens CBTC. * San Francisco Muni Metro light rail trains switch to automatic control while operating in the Market Street Subway and in the Twin Peaks Tunnel. The operator manages the doors in-station and pilots the vehicle when running aboveground. * Mexico City Metro line 12 by Alstom Urbalis South America * Santiago Metro line 1 by Alstom Urbalis Caribbean * Puerto Rico - San Juan - Tren Urbano - the entire system is fully automated, but can be over-ridden. Substations providing the power are remotely controlled from an operational control centre. Asia * North South MRT Line by Westinghouse (Future: Thales Seltrac® CBTC) * East West MRT Line by Westinghouse (Future: Thales Seltrac® CBTC) * Seoul Subway Line 5 - driver on standby and will drive the train when ATO malfunctions or is not available. * Seoul Subway Line 6 * Seoul Subway Line 7 * Seoul Subway Line 8 * Seoul Subway Line 9 * Korail Bundang Line (Utilizes the Thales SelTrac system with driver on board in case of emergencies) * Busan Subway Line 1 * Busan Subway Line 2 * Busan Subway Line 3 * Daejeon Subway Line 1 * Incheon Subway Line 1 * Daegu Subway Line 1 * Daegu Subway Line 2 * Taipei Metro Red Line (Tamsui Line) * Taipei Metro Green Line (Xiaonanmen Line, Xindian Line, Xiaobitan Branch) * Taipei Metro Blue Line (Banqiao-Nangang Line, Tucheng Line) * Taipei Metro Orange Line (Zhonghe Line, Xinzhuang Line, Luzhou Line) * Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line (Main line converted to ATO in 2010, Hōnanchō branch continues to use ATC/TASC) * Tokyo Metro Namboku Line * Tokyo Metro Fukutoshin Line * Tokyo Metro Chiyoda Line (Kita-Ayase branch) * Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line (ATO trialled during the 1960s, trains now operated in manual mode) * Tokyo Metropolitan Bureau of Transportation Toei Ōedo Line * Tokyo Metropolitan Bureau of Transportation Toei Mita Line * Nankō Port Town Line in Osaka * Osaka Municipal Subway Nagahori Tsurumi-ryokuchi Line * Osaka Municipal Subway Tanimachi Line (ATO trialled from October 1967 until February 1968, trains now operated in manual mode) * Fukuoka City Subway Kūkō Line * Fukuoka City Subway Hakozaki Line * Fukuoka City Subway Nanakuma Line * Saitama Rapid Railway Line (actually a continuation of the Tokyo Metro Namboku Line) * Sendai Subway Nanboku Line (World's first railway system to use fuzzy logic to control the speed of trains) * Yokohama Municipal Subway Green Line * Nagoya Municipal Subway Sakura-dōri Line * Okinawa Monorail * MTR Kwun Tong Line - same system as Paris RER line A * MTR Tsuen Wan Line - same system as Paris RER line A * MTR Island Line - same system as Paris RER line A * MTR Tung Chung Line - same system as Paris RER line A * MTR Airport Express - same system as Paris RER line A * MTR Tseung Kwan O Line - same system as Paris RER line A * MTR East Rail Line * MTR West Rail Line (Utilizes the SelTrac system with driver on board in case of emergencies) * MTR Ma On Shan Line (Utilizes the SelTrac system with driver on board in case of emergencies) * Beijing Subway, 4, 8, 10 (Utilizes the SelTrac system with driver on board in case of emergencies) * Beijing Subway Fangshan Line by Alstom Urbalis * Beijing Subway Line 2 by Alstom Urbalis * Beijing Subway Line 6 by Alstom Urbalis * Beijing Subway Line 9 by Alstom Urbalis * Wuhan Metro Line 1 (Utilizes the SelTrac system with driver on board in case of emergencies) * Guangzhou Metro Line 3 (Utilizes the SelTrac system with driver on board in case of emergencies) * Shenyang Metro Line 1 - Ansaldo STS CBTC * Shanghai Metro Lines 6, 7, 8, 9 and 11 (Line 11 from 2012) (Utilizes the SelTrac system with driver on board in case of emergencies) * Shenzhen Metro Luobao Line by Siemens LZB 700M. * Shenzhen Metro Shekou Line &Huanzhong Line by Alstom Urbalis. * Shenzhen Metro Longgang Line by Bombardier CITYFLO 650. * Shanghai Metro Lines 13 by Alstom Urbalis * Kolkata Metro Line 1 and probably the future Line 2 * Delhi Metro Red Line (Uses signalling systems supplied by Alstom) * Delhi Metro Yellow Line (Uses signalling systems supplied by Alstom) * Delhi Metro Blue Line (Uses LZB 700 signalling systems supplied by Siemens) * Delhi Metro Green Line Bombardier * Delhi Metro Violet Line (Uses signalling systems supplied by Bombardier Transportation) * Delhi Metro Airport Express (Uses RHEDA-2000 signalling systems supplied by Bombardier Transportation) * BTS Skytrain Sukhumvit Line and Silom Line by Bombardier CITYFLO 450. * Bangkok Metro MRT Blue Line by Siemens LZB 700M. * Suvarnabhumi Airport Rail Link by Siemens LZB 700M. * Kuala Lumpur – Rapid KL – KL Monorail – Commenced operations in 2003. * Kuala Lumpur – ERL – KLIA Ekspres & KLIA Transit Africa * Algiers Metro - opened on 1 November 2011 - Siemens CBTC Future system and lines * Taichung Subway Green line - UTO by Alstom Urbalis * Wuxi Metro Line 1 & Line 2 - by Alstom Urbalis * Ningbo Metro Line 1 - by Alstom Urbalis * Barcelona Metro line 2 - Siemens CBTC * Seoul Metropolitan Subway Ui LRT * Seoul Metropolitan Subway Incheon Subway Line 2 - by Incheon Transit Corporation * Rome Rome Metro Line C - Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro - second section (first section already operating) * Milan Metro Line 4 - Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro * Macau - driverless elevated lightrail * Pilbara iron ore trains operated by Rio Tinto are proposed to be converted to driverless operation by late 2015. * Pilbara iron ore trains from Roy Hill. * Sydney Metro, Bankstown to Rouse Hill - by Alstom Urbalis * São Paulo Line 4 opened in 2010 between the stations Paulista and Butantã * São Paulo Future Line 6 opened in 2014 between the stations Brasilândia to São Joaquim * São Paulo Metro line 1, line 2, line 3 by Alstom Urbalis * Copenhagen Metro line 3, line 4 by Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro * Amsterdam Metro 5 lines by Alstom Urbalis * Thomson-East Coast Line by Alstom Urbalis 400 CBTC (Under Construction) * Jurong Region Line * Cross Island Line * Malaga Metro Line 1 & Line 2 by Alstom Urbalis * New York City Subway IRT Flushing Line (7 train) converted to GoA2 automatic train operation by 2016. * Al Sufouh LRT by Alstom Urbalis * Taipei Circular Line - AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro. * Thessaloniki Metro - Ansaldo STS / AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro. * Athens Metro Line 4. * Montreal Réseau électrique métropolitain in Montreal, Quebec * Bangkok Metro MRT Purple Line - UTO by Bombardier CITYFLO 650 * Prague Metro Line D May change to non-automatic line * Istanbul Metro M5 (Üsküdar-Çekmeköy/Sancaktepe) - UTO Fully driverless system * Istanbul Metro M6 (Levent - Hisarustu) - GoA 2 * Istanbul Metro M7 (Mecidiyekoy - Mahmutbey) - UTO Fully driverless system * Lima Metro Line 2 - AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro. * London's Circle, Metropolitan, Hammersmith & City and District lines * Crossrail * Kuala Lumpur – Rapid KL – Bandar Utama-Klang Line – SelTrac CBTC * Kuala Lumpur – Rapid KL – Sungai Buloh-Serdang-Putrajaya Line – Cityflo 650 CBTC * Kuala Lumpur – Rapid KL – Circle Line Standard systems for automated operation * Alstom * Ansaldo STS * AnsaldoBreda Driverless Metro * Bombardier * SelTrac * Siemens * VAL Defunct systems * Post Office Railway - subway connected main post offices and railway terminals in London. * Berlin M-Bahn - This was a maglev train in West-Berlin in operation from 1989 to 1991. It closed when a metro line, on which the M-Bahn's route partly lay, was scheduled to reopen. The metro line was closed in 1961 when the Berlin Wall erected, because it crossed the border. See also * Automatic Train Operation * Automated guided vehicle * Janes World Railways * Communications-based train control References External links * "UITP Automated Metro Observatory, a complete website with UTO Metro Resources" *